<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i have a boyfriend by riveatstoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625375">i have a boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes'>riveatstoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Doc Bullshittery, M/M, POV 2D, POV Second Person, Thinking Abt. Saturnz Barz Again, Writing Prompt, back on that gay shit, from tumblr, short fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2D spends his time at home alone on a friday night. then everyone comes back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i have a boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i should write based on prompts more often lol, they’re fun. anyways this one was based off of something i found on tumblr. i thought it was cute. changed the ending tho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday nights were always the loneliest, because it seemed like everyone else had something to do. Russel would go meet his buddies, Noodle usually went to various different restaurants with her “best friend,” and Murdoc...well, he would just get shitfaced with a bunch of fans. Every. Friday. Night.</p><p>There were a few times where he’d let you come, but it was never really your thing. Meeting fans was always fun, but there’s not really anything appealing about watching your boyfriend drink too much and try to piss in a wine glass.</p><p>So usually you’d stay home, scrolling through Twitter or watching a movie, occasionally liking posts created by fans. They were pretty cool. That’s what you happened to be doing this time, looking through the posts you were tagged in.</p><p>One of them happened to be a tweet from around five minutes ago, which read <em>“@gorillaz 2D COME GET YOUR MANS”</em> with a photo attached. In it was the photo-taker smiling in the corner while Murdoc drank out of a tube.</p><p>That one you found quite funny, so you replied: <em>“Thanks but I’m gonna have to pass on this one...take care of him -2D”</em></p><p>After the initial shock when the fanbase found out about you and Murdoc, they were actually quite supportive. Some of them were skeptical and asked if you needed help, but those comments were either deleted or had their users blocked. They meant well, but it was all rather offensive.</p><p>You spent the rest of the night how you usually did - cleaning (didn’t want this house to end up like the old apartment) or watching old music videos seeing what people were still thinking (your personal favorites to read the comments of were Saturnz Barz or Aries.)</p><p>Then, you’d occasionally take to Twitter or Instagram again just to be a general nuisance to the fanbase.</p><p><em>“Alrighty! It is Friday once again which means I am home alone. Go ahead and send in some questions so that I don’t get too bored -2D”</em> With the amount of followers on both accounts, questions were asked fairly quickly.</p><p><em>“can u pls bring back the pink socks from saturnz barz”</em> To that one, you responded with a photo showing that you were, in fact, wearing those socks at the moment, along with the caption: <em>“They’re really soft!”</em></p><p>Another one read: <em>“2d go to bed &lt;3”</em> and you responded: <em>“You’re not my mother!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“What’s your PAC-Man high score?”<br/>
“something stupidly high. I’m planning on playing later!”</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>You went to your room at around eleven, because at that point you’d grown tired of answering questions or doing stuff, so you went offline and laid down to watch a movie, or mess around with the new fancy television that Noodle had bought you.</p><p>Russel was the first to arrive home, and you could hear him messing around in the kitchen. He came into your room at one point telling you that he had leftovers in the fridge and to keep Murdoc out of them, and you swore you would.</p><p>Next was Noodle, who walked in audibly shushing her “friend” so that she wouldn’t wake you. You informed her through loudly-speaking that you were already awake, which caused her “friend” to laugh at her.</p><p>That only left Murdoc, and based off of what you could gather, he hadn’t left whatever pub he was at. You went with that, until you heard the door slam shut for the third time.</p><p>He stumbled up to your room and opened the door, not even saying anything as he stepped in and shut it.</p><p>“Welcome back,” you said, sitting up. He didn’t say anything in response, instead just taking off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. This was normal so you didn’t think anything of it, “Are you gonna come lay down?”</p><p>“No,” he replied slowly, shaking his head rather violently, “You seem nice n’ all, but, erm...I...gotta boyf...riend...” then he passed out on your floor.</p><p>Laughing to yourself, you walked over and picked him up (he’s not as heavy as people think), placing him gently onto the bed. Then you laid back down, falling asleep almost instantaneously.</p><p>That next morning, when you woke up, your limbs were entangled, with his hand in your hair. This happened basically every time you were in the same bed, so nothing about the way you were surprised you. It felt nice.</p><p>Sure, Fridays were pretty lonely, but Saturdays were always when Murdoc was at his most clingy, and when everyone else was the most quiet to let him be that way. You wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p><p>“Muds?”</p><p>He grunted.</p><p>“You don’t remember anything about last night, do you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s al—”</p><p>“Bluebird, shhhhhhhhhhhhh,” he drew the ‘shh’ out longer than anyone really should, “I want to be well-rested for when I take Russ’s leftovers.”</p><p>“...Alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you couldn’t tell, i am a huge saturnz barz fanatic. it deserves more love i stg.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>